gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Ale444689
thumb|200px Archivo:Bocadillo.png Si vandalizas esta página de usuario ¡hay tabla! Introducción Saludos, mi querido La crew a la que pertenezco.]] Bueno amigos, la descubrí cuando yo era adolescente como de 14 años de edad, eso fue en 2005, cuando después estaba mirando en mi tele un próximo sorteo, y mi mamá me inscribió en ese sorteo el día siguiente, los premios eran: una Xbox, una PlayStation 2 y un Teléfono viejo, en uno de los intentos, gané la PlayStation 2, y después mi mamá me dijo que yo debería comprar juegos para la PlayStation 2, así que mi mama me dio permiso para irme solo a buscar una tienda de videojuegos, una vez entré, el vendedor me aconsejo un juego, el GTA San Andreas, por lo que lo compré y cuando lo jugué por primera vez, me gusto tanto que quería jugarlo todo el día, ya que lo único que podía hacer era: Hacer las Misiones Principales (Hasta la Misión Wrong Side of the Tracks), matar gente, matar narcotraficantes, matar a los Ballas y a Los Santos Vagos, reclutar gente para los Families, etc. Hasta descubrí los trucos para el GTA: SA, por lo que hice trucos como aumentar la armadura y la vida y conseguir $250.000, lo intente varias veces y llegue a $50.000.000, usar el truco del Jetpack, el de la munición infinita y el de Maxima Habilidad en todas las armas, para volar con el Jetpack y disparar 2 Tec-9 a los Policías al mismo tiempo, usar el truco del Pack de armas 3, utilizar el Lanzacohetes y disparar misiles a los helicopteros una vez conseguida las 4 estrellas de busqueda, etc. Después mi mama me recomendó en la tienda comprar el GTA Vice City, yo lo compre pero, cuando lo jugué, no era tan bueno el juego como el GTA: SA, por lo que decidí jugar solamente el GTA: SA y no el GTA: VC, por lo que deje de jugarlo, después mi mama me compró los dos juegos de la saga stories (GTA: LCS y GTA: VCS), El Liberty City Stories, al igual que el GTA: VC, no me gustó tanto, pero el Vice City Stories me impresionó ya que este juego tenia tantos trucos como el GTA: SA, después comenzé a comprar muchísimos MODS de GTA: SA, el último MOD de GTA SA en jugar fue el GTA Chile, después se me rompió la consola, por lo que me deprimió tanto, que hasta enterré a mi consola rota en el patio trasero donde estaba una lápida, y todos los GTAs que tenia para la difunta consola, los vendí por mercadolibre a un desconocido que vive en Costa Rica, que tuvo que viajar desde ahí hasta Buenos Aires para llevarse los juegos. Después de que se rompió la consola, entre en un aburrimiento, hasta que promocionaron a la PlayStation 3 cuando yo veía la Televisión, esta consola tenia 2 controladores, y venia con el GTA IV, por lo que la compre a la consola y jugué al aburrido GTA IV, me aburrió tanto hasta 2013, cuando promocionaron al GTA V por Televisión, este juego venia para la PlayStation 3 y para la Xbox 360, y mas tarde, vino para la PlayStation 4 y para la Xbox One, pues no dudé en ir a comprar el juego, y lo compre, y fue el mejor juego de mi vida, y lo sigo jugando desde 2013 hasta ahora. Después mi mamá abrió un Ciber, que en todas las computadoras tenia los juegos GTA: SA, GTA IV y GTA V, hasta a mi mamá le pedí permiso para jugar mientras estaba abierto el Ciber, y después de que mi mama me dijiera que sí, pues me puse a jugar al GTA: SA y al GTA V. Bueno ya no quiero explicar nada más porque yo ya se que se van a aburrir por mi larga historia, así que ya saben la historia de como descubrí la saga. Otras cosas... Preferencias Protagonistas Favoritos *Carl Johnson *Victor Vance *Niko Bellic *Franklin *Trevor *Michael Juegos Favoritos *GTA San Andreas *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *GTA V Artículos Favoritos *Asumiendo la verdad *24/7 *Trevor Philips *Adder *T20 *Pegassi *Franklin Clinton *Oferta y demanda *Breaking the Bank at Caligula's *Golpes *Doberman *Guías:The Green Sabre *Guías:The Cousins Bellic *Guías:Tres son multitud *Minigun *Robbing Uncle Sam *Carabina especial *Tiendas para robar de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *El gran golpe *Z-Type Misiones Favoritas *Three Leaf Clover: tiene mucha acción. *Robbing Uncle Sam: es una misión difícil, pero tiene mucha acción. *Mantén cerca a tus amigos...: por la recompensa. *Uncle Vlad: por la ejecución. *The Master and the Molotov: por la ejecución. *El golpe de Paleto: tiene mucha acción. *Tanker Commander *Doberman: porque se desbloquean tanto Ammu-Nation como las guerras de bandas. *Learning to Fly: tiene mucha acción y te enseñan a pilotear un avión. *Borrar: por la ejecución y tiene mucha acción. *Extorsión: porque se desbloquea la compra de negocios. *Saltar y botar: tiene mucha acción. *Grove 4 Life: se vuelven a desbloquear las guerras de bandas. *End of the Line: tiene mucha acción *Un soplón del copón: tiene mucha acción. *Beat Down on B-Dup: tiene mucha acción. *Black Project: tiene mucha acción. *La tercera vía: tiene mucha acción y al final de la misma gano los 28 millones de dólares del gran golpe. *El trabajo de la joyería: tiene mucha acción. *Asesinato en el hotel: tiene mucha acción. *El gran golpe: tiene mucha acción. Antagonistas Favoritos *Frank Tenpenny. *Big Smoke. *Devin Weston. Vehículos Favoritos Motos *Oppressor. *PCJ-600. *NRG-900. *Bati 800. *Double T. *Sánchez. *Shotaro. Coches *Nero. *Nightshark. *Infernus. *Vigilante (Mi favorito). *Adder. *Voltic. *Reaper. *Entity XF. *Deluxo. *Turismo. *Turismo R. *Kuruma Blindado. *Super GT. *Rapid GT. *Carbonizzare. *Entity XXR. *Vacca. *Zentorno. *TM-02 Khanjali. *T20. *F620. *Sabre GT y/o Sabre Turbo. *Stinger (sólo el de GTA: LCS). *Coquette (sólo el de GTA V). *Stromberg. *Barrage. *Blista Compact. *Dukes. *Buffalo y/o Buffalo S. *Bullet. *Feltzer (sólo su versión descapotable de GTA IV). *Deimos SP. *FIB Buffalo. *Comet (sólo el de GTA IV y GTA V). *Cavalcade. *Huntley Sport. *Mesa Grande. *Crusader. *Barracks OL. *Rhino. Vehículos Marítimos *Jetmax. *Jetmax Cubano. *Dinghy. *Squalo. *Predator. Vehículos Aéreos *AT-400. *Andromada. *Maverick. *Hunter. *Hydra. *Thruster. *Police Maverick. *Annihilator. *Akula. *Dodo. *Savage. *Skimmer. *Buzzard. Cosas que odio Protagonistas *Tommy Vercetti (Por no saber nadar) *Toni Cipriani (Siempre depende de Salvatore, y casi nunca hace nada por su cuenta) *Johnny Klebitz Juegos *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Grand Theft Auto IV (sólo el modo online) *Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Misiones *Opción sensata: Quiero mantener con vida a Trevor, pero en esta misión tengo que matarlo, y aunque gane entre 15 y 40 millones de dólares por completarla, pierdo a Trevor para siempre y con él se vuelven a bloquear actividades que solamente se realizan con él, como las masacres, los eventos extraños y locos que solamente podíamos hacer con él, etc. *Ha llegado la hora: Quiero mantener con vida a Michael, pero en esta misión tengo que matarlo, y aunque gane la parte del gran golpe por completarla, pierdo a Michael para siempre y con él se bloquean actividades que únicamente se podían realizar con él, como la compra de propiedades que únicamente podíamos hacer con Michael (cabe destacar que tambien hay propiedades que se pueden comprar con los dos protagonistas restantes, o con los tres protagonistas), los coleccionables que unicamente podíamos realizar con él, etc. *Catch the Wave: Es una misión muy ardua y dificil de pasar, por lo que se recomienda que llames a los matones de Dwayne para esta misión. *The Green Sabre: En esta misión se bloquean las guerras de bandas y ademas de que pierdo las armas que tenía antes de hacer la misión. *Bull in a China Shop: Es demasiado sencillo y absurdo, consta de viajar en taxi a una tienda china y luego tirar un ladrillo a la ventana... *Golpe al Pacific Standard - Motos: La verdad en esta misión debió de haber cambiado, en lugar de robar las Lectro, pudo en su lugar haber sido robado un Kuruma Blindado, ya que más tarde cuando tengamos que huir del banco con el botín, las motos no nos brindarán cobertura de los disparos de la policía, aún a pesar de que estas motos tengan el sistema de KERS. *Las misiones de Zero: ¿Cómo puede ser que un pandillero asesino como CJ se ponga a realizarle estos estúpidos trabajos a Zero? Menos mal que estas misiones se las puede ignorar y no son necesarias para completar la historia... Antagonistas *Ryder *Karen *Dimitri Rascalov Vehículos Motos *Freeway *Angel *Avenger Coches *Vigero (sólo la versión oxidada) *Virgo *Emperor (sólo la versión oxidada) *Sabre (sólo en GTA IV) *Bobcat y/o Bobcat XL *Perennial *Admiral (sólo en GTA IV) *Rancher y/o Rancher XL *Euros *Broadway *Slamvan *Minivan (tanto versión taxi como versión civil) *Sentinel (sólo en GTA IV) Vehículos Aéreos *Stuntplane *Helicóptero Artículos que he creado Venga aquí a mirar todos mis artículos! Artículos con los que he contribuido Desde pequeñas correcciones hasta grandes ediciones, estos son algunos de los artículos con los que he contribuído a lo largo de mi existencia en esta wiki y que ahora mismo mostraré: *El escenario del Juicio Final. *Regalos navideños de Grand Theft Auto Online. *Stretch el largo. *Perrera Beach Motel. *69. *Golpes de Grand Theft Auto Online. *Las guías de Grand Theft Auto IV. *Menú interacción. *Menú de pausa. *Diálogos:Out of Commission. *Diálogos:Leves turbulencias. *GTA Online: After Hours. *GTA Online: El golpe del juicio final. *GTA Online: San Andreas Super Sport Series. *Actualizaciones mayores de Grand Theft Auto Online. Objetivos actuales Objetivos en el wiki Objetivos en GTA Online Mis posesiones en Grand Theft Auto Online Bueno, los que ya me han visto jugar en GTA Online sabrán que posesiones tengo, pero para los que nunca me han conocido en ese juego les nombraré mis posesiones (cabe mencionar que yo poseo dos personajes, como dije mas arriba): Primer personaje (Mr. X) Propiedades *Un departamento. *Una oficina. *Una sede del club. *Un negocio de cocaína. *Unas instalaciones. *Un Club nocturno. *Un Búnker. *Un almacén de vehículos. *Un almacén de mercancía especial. *Un Hangar. *Un Taller de la arena. Vehículos *Un Asea. *Un Voodoo personalizado. *Una Bati 801RR. *Un Kuruma Blindado. *Un Elegy RH8. *Una Sovereign. *Una BMX. *Un Cuban 800. *Una Speedo Custom. *Un Mule Custom. *Un Pounder Custom. *Un Revolter. *Un Nightshark. *Un Terrorbyte. *Un Thruster. *Un TM-02 Khanjali. *Una Oppressor MkII. *Una Deathbike personalizada la cual yo llamo Duche O' Death. *Un Nero personalizado. Segundo personaje (Mindy) Propiedades *Un departamento. Vehículos *Un Carbonizzare. *Un Alpha. Estadísticas de mis personajes de Grand Theft Auto Online Primer personaje (Mr. X) *Nivel actual: 230. *Propiedades adquiridas: 12. *Vehículos personales: 18. *Actividades creadas en el modo creador: 3. *Crew a la que pertenezco: Money Task Force. *Total de bajas: 2457. *Total de muertes por otros jugadores: 1538. *Récord máximo de bajas: 300 (blanco: redhatter-calvar). *Récord máximo de muertes: 25 (atacante: Foni97One). *Dinero actual: $252.000. *Objetivo actual: Comprar todas las mejoras del Terrorbyte (1° objetivo); Comprar un Deluxo (2° objetivo). *Activo desde: 5 de marzo de 2018. Segundo personaje (Mindy) *Nivel actual: 102. *Propiedades adquiridas: 1. *Vehículos personales: 2. *Actividades creadas en el modo creador: 0. *Crew a la que pertenezco: Money Task Force. *Total de bajas: 6. *Total de muertes por otros jugadores: 1. *Record máximo de bajas: 4 (blanco: Asapkilla360). *Record máximo de muertes: 1 (atacante: Asapkilla360). *Dinero actual: $252.000. *Objetivo actual: Ninguno. *Activo desde: 26 de mayo de 2018. Mis premios Venga aquí por si quieres ver mi colección de premios! Wikiamigos *Alan, el gran compañero. *El futuro presidente, actualmente Sr. Export. *Platy, únicamente nos hablamos y conocimos por Discord. *Trollencio911, dictador administrador exigente pero un usuario excelente. *Mati. *Bloom. *Fabri o Fabrix, carismático a veces. *cept. *EKR, el que me hizo la nueva firma. *Kenny, el que me dio la bienvenida a la wiki. *Ghost, el fantasma divertido xD. *Luisferlopez2000. *Bola, nuestro queridísimo dictador líder benevolente. Mi firma Otras wikis en las que estoy presente Si estás interesado en saber en que wikis estoy, te dejaré los enlaces de mis perfiles de usuario de las otras wikis aquí, por si quieres ir de visita: *La WikiSimpson: Mi perfil de usuario en la WikiSimpson (actualmente retirado). *Wiki Wiki Líneas de Colectivos de Capital Federal y Gran Buenos Aires: Mi perfil de usuario en dicha wiki (te aviso que mi página de usuario en esta wiki no la modifiqué desde el primer día en el que estuve allí, por lo que me aparece lo del usuario nuevo). *GTA GTA Wiki: La wiki de GTA en inglés. Empecé a editar ahí el 17 de agosto y tampoco modifique mi perfil. *Trenes Trenes Argentinos: La wiki de Trenes Argentinos. Edito ahí a partir del 26 de diciembre. Curiosidades del usuario *En algunas ocasiones, Ale suele acostumbrar llamar a Troll con el nombre de un popular loquendero de YouTube "Trolencio911". *Ale es el primer usuario en ganar dos veces seguidas un UDM (sin contar las victorias de , las cuales tienen 3 meses de diferencia cada una). Mis userboxes Categoría:Usuarios Argentinos Categoría:Usuarios